Long Live
Long Live '''is a song by Taylor Swift in Taylor Swift Tribute. It is performed by New Directions and is the ending performance. Lyrics '''Jade: I said remember this moment, In the back of my mind The time we stood with our shaking hands The crowds in the stands went wild Griffin: We were the Kings and the Queens And they read off our names The night you danced like you knew our lives Would never be the same Emily: You held your head like a hero, On a history book page It was the end of a decade But the start of an age All:' Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you Jade and New Directions: I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered Caylex: I said remember this feeling I passed the pictures around, Of all the years that we stood there On the side-lines wishing for right now Audrey: We are the Kings and the Queens You traded your baseball cap for a crown When they gave us our trophies And we held them up for our town Dustin: And the cynics were outraged Screaming "this is absurd" Cause for a moment a band of thieves In ripped up jeans got to rule the world All: Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders Jasmine: I'm not afraid All: Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you I was screaming long live then look on your face And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered Kaylie: Hold on to spinning around Jonas: Confetti falls to the ground Kaylie and Jonas: May these memories break our fall Nicole: Will you take a moment, Promise me this That you'll stand by me forever Dustin: But if God forbid fate should step in, And force us into a goodbye Kenny: If you have children someday When they point to the pictures Robin: Please tell them my name Robin and Luke: Tell them how the crowds went wild Luke:'' Tell them how I hope they shine '''All: Long live the walls we crashed through I had the time of my life, with you Long, long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders Jasmine: I'm not afraid All: Singing, long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you And long, long live then look on your face And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered Trivia Videos Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions